


What's On, Tonight?

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [16]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, October Prompt Challenge, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: The troubles of a quiet night in.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Samantha LaRusso & Anthony LaRusso
Series: October 2020 Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tales of Cobra Kai RP





	What's On, Tonight?

Johnny and Amanda were snuggled on the couch as he kept flipping channels, “Okay, so what do you want to watch?”

“It doesn’t matter, whatever you want to watch, I’ll be okay with. I just don’t want to move,” she tightened the hold she had around his middle and lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest, “I’m perfect right where I am.”

Johnny smiled and gave her a kiss, “Your wish is my–”

“Mom!!!” 

Johnny sighed, “Of course, that _little–I **swear,**_ he does it on purpose!”

“ _Moooom-maah,_ come quick!”

Amanda kissed Johnny’s nose and made her way upstairs.

“They’re just moths,” Sam rolled her eyes, just outside Anthony’s door, “Shoo ‘em out the window, you big baby!”

“Sam, don’t talk to your brother like that! Why don’t you take him down stairs and get something to drink, okay?” Amanda put her hand on Sam’s shoulder, “And would you do me a favor? Have Johnny come up here, I’m gonna need his help getting these little guys outta here.”

“Yeah, okay Mom,” Sam sighed, then mumbled, “I still say you baby him too much, but whatever.”

A minute later, Johnny walked up the hallway to see Amanda standing against the wall next to Anthony’s door, “ _ **What’s** going on?_ The kids aren’t making sense, just fighting like usual,” he noticed Amanda’s face and arms all scrunched up, “Are you okay, you–” 

She moved to point at the fluttering around the ceiling light, her eyes closed and arm not entirely extended. “Get them out, get them out, get them out!” Her voice was quiet and low, so the kids couldn’t hear, yet there was still a smidgen of a whine in there as well.

 _“Whaaat?”_ Johnny wasn’t quite getting why she was so freaked out over such a little thing. He was actually kinda smiling, in fact.

“Just get the damn things outta here! One time Dad took us camping, one got caught in my tent. I freaked out so much, I jammed the zipper and I was stuck in there with it–flapping around–for **_twenty minutes!_** ”

Johnny had big eyes and a silly smile on his face, he didn’t know whether to laugh or kiss her.

“Quit looking at me like that, alright?! Just go and–” Amanda shuddered.

Johnny kissed her forehead and went into the room, looking up at the light. “But they’re just dancing around. What if they’re doing some mating thing, and I’m the dick that stops the dude from getting laid?”

“ **Twenty…minutes,** Johnny!”

“Okay, okay,” he looked around the room and grabbed a baseball cap. It didn’t even look all that worn. He’d only seen the kid wear it for the few games that they went to see. Didn’t kids ever wear caps, just because, anymore? “Come on,” Johnny tried to catch them with the cap and his other hand, “get inside.” 

It took several tries and a few swear words, before Johnny was ready for Amanda to open the front door.

Finally, with the kids back in their rooms, they were back on the couch like nothing happened. “Oh-kay, let’s see.” _Flip_ “Nope.” _Flip_ “Nope.” _Flip_ “No–”

“You know there’s a guide for that?”

“Now where’s the fun in that?”

_Up next…nuclear weapons testing…top-secret government facilities…sightings of a half man-half moth terrorizing the city of…_

**_“Nope!”_** Amanda took the remote right out of Johnny’s hand, “give me **_that!_** ”

“Hey, you said _**anything** I wanted to watch._ That was the perfect drive-in flick…just perfect for, um–” a smirk slid right into place.

Amanda bit her tongue, trying to keep from smiling, as she rolled her eyes, “Yeah, well you’re not getting any, ‘um’…by watching that! I can promise you _that,_ right now.” She turned back to the screen, unable to hold back a smirk of her own. God, was he a handful sometimes.

Johnny settled in, that perpetual smirk plastered on his face. He knew she was fighting it, but she never lasted too long, it was only a matter of time. He could wait. It was almost just as much fun teasing her anyway.


End file.
